Translation
by Sora no Hairo Yuki
Summary: Oneshot. Miroku confesses the true meaning of his words.


Translation

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha, not me.

* * *

"Sango-chan, you have really tiny feet," a dark haired teen pointed out. 

"Shut up Miroku, I like my feet thank you very much," Sango defended.

"I bet you wear a size 5," Miroku guessed

"5 and a half," she mumbled.

"I bet your foot can fit in my shoe with your shoe on," he said with a smirk.

"No point in even trying, you wear a men's 12," she pouted.

"Fine, fine. Gotta catch my next class! See ya tiny feet!" Miroku started to walk and smacked Sango's butt and quickened his pace.

"Hey! You pervert get back here!" Sango screamed. He just turned his head and winked.

* * *

"My, my, you're so irresponsible," Miroku teased. 

"I swear I did it! I spent 15 minutes on question 13!" Sango panicked while digging through her papers.

"Did you leave it at home again?" He asked.

Sango thought for a moment. "Oh crap! I left it in my book!"

"Like I said, you're very irresponsible," he repeated. She groaned and gave him a glare.

"Shut up! At least I did it, unlike _somebody_," she said referring to Miroku. He just laughed it off.

"Irresponsible," he said in a sing-song voice.

* * *

"Be my girl friend!" 

"One of your many?" Sango replied in a stoic tone.

"I don't even have one girl friend. So, whaddya say? Be my girlfriend!" Miroku said so confidently, that he just had to be joking. Sango just let out "pssssh" sound.

"Come on, why not?" He asked as he got close to her face.

"Flirt," she said bluntly.

"Huh?"

"You're nothing but a flirt, a man-whore," she said matter-of-factly. He gasped as he pretended to be offended.

"It's true," Sango assured.

Miroku widened his eyes and stuck out his lower lip. "Be my girl friend?"

"No, you know the puppy face doesn't work on me."

He opened his eyes wider.

"Go flirt with someone who'll fall for that ridiculous face," she said as pressed a hand against his face pushed him away.

* * *

Sango sat on her desk facing Miroku, who was sitting on another desk. They were looking deeply into each other's eyes. 

"Sango," He began, "I love you."

A nearly unnoticeable color of pink rose in her cheeks and she tried her hardest to suppress a smile.

"I love you," he repeated.

She couldn't stand to look in his eyes anymore. She buried her face in her knees and burst out laughing.

"Hey you can't hide your eyes like that! You blinked and you know it! I win, I win!" Miroku celebrated his winning of a staring contest.

* * *

That is what happened nearly every day between those two, maybe a few butt grabs, Miroku "accidentally" smashing his face into Sango's cleavage, and good number of slaps on the cheek. Of course, not all days could be like that. The last day of school, was one of those different days.

* * *

"Miroku, sign this," his friend, Inuyasha, said as he passed him a year book. Miroku took it and read some of the notes written in it to see whose it was. 

_Sango, this year has been great! I'll never forget how you dumped milk/ketchup/spaghetti sauce in Kagura's hair when she told everyone that you had Herpes. Even her own boyfriend laughed at her! Thank you so much for yelling at Kouga when he was smothering me, he was getting so annoying. Thanks for setting me up with Inuyasha too! I didn't even know who he was! Anyway, I'll definitely see you this summer! ILY!_

_Your BFF, Kagome_

Miroku found himself a blank area and began writing in black ink. He knew exactly what to write and was able to finish quickly.

"Sango, here," he said as he returned the yearbook to its owner and went to go talk to his friends.

Sango opened the yearbook up and read all the messages from her friends and acquaintances that mostly said, "Have a great summer!" She giggled at a few from her close friends as her eyes stumbled upon Miroku's message.

_Hey, just wanted to let you know that every time I said the word "tiny", I meant cute. For every time I said the __word "irresponsible", I meant beautiful. For every time I said for you to be my girlfriend, I was serious. For every time I said "I love you", I meant it. So Sango, you have the tiniest feet I've ever seen, you're the most irresponsible person that ever existed, be my girlfriend, I love you and, you have a nice ass :P_

_-Miroku_

_

* * *

_

I hope you enjoyed! Peace.


End file.
